Quests Of The Secret Trio
by TheNinjaOfNorrisville
Summary: A story of one-shots about the quests of the secret trio. Suggestions from the readers, headcanons and my own ideas. Read, review and more importantly, enjoy!
1. Randy

**Hi guys, I haven't updated in a while (The 6 week holidays have just started WOOO) so I will be trying to update every week, this is a new story influenced by the author, lipidcreeper. Let's get started.**

**Randy**

'Where are you Cunningham?' Howard whispered to himself

Howard was sat in Spanish class, all alone. The ninja had NNS'd about an hour ago and had left him all alone. Señora Jorge was about to take the register and if Randy was late once more, he'd get a detention. Sure Randy has had detentions before but tengu-Howard had gone crazy and he didn't last the whole hour then he stowed away to Detention Island, which was technically not getting a detention. Señora Jorge was almost at Randys name when the classroom door flew open and in charged an out of breath, very dirty, Randy Cunningham. He shuffled to his chair and sat down.

Randy hefted a sigh 'Just one day, that's all I ask. One day without some stanked student or a McFist robot on the rampage.'

'On the bright side Cunningham, you won't get a detention.' Howard said

'I know, but I wouldn't be close to getting a detention, if the ninja got a day off!'

'Cool it Cunningham, I'm sure you've had one day off this week. Right?'

Randy Laughed 'No, Ninja Flashback.'

Monday:

'Really, another Mexican death bear. Cant McFist think of anything new?' The Ninja shouted

The death bear roared and charged at the ninja, sharp teeth glinting wickedly in the light of the sun. The ninja didn't really want to be a bit of food stuck between those fangs.

'Howard, What did Debbie say last time I fought a death bear? To put it to sleep you . . . Pat its head and rub its tummy?' The Ninja questioned

'No, you rub its tummy counter clockwise.' Howard shouted in return

The ninja listened to the orders from his friend and the bear was asleep with in a minute.

Tuesday:

'Bucky, you're stanked again?'

A rampaging band geek charged towards a line of lockers knocking them over with a swipe of his hand.

'That was my locker! Where's the backup dinger?'

Like a complete shoob the monster obliged and got out his back up dinger.

'Ninja slice!' the ninja shouted as he lunged towards the item Bucky held most dear.

Wednesday:

The Nomicon glowed softly on the nightstand next to Randys bed. Randy sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the clock. 11:56. Randy groaned as he slid out from under his warm covers.

'What do you want at this time Nomicon?' Randy questioned the book

It just glowed more vigorously.

Randy sighed 'It's another surprise midnight training sessions isn't it.'

The Nomicon pause its glowing, as if to say "Well duh." Randy climbed out of his bed and picked up the Nomicon, reluctantly he opened the book.

Thursday (Present day):

Randy woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm clock. He opened his eyes and yawned, and groaned as he sat up on the floor, _why am I on the floor? _Randy thought, and then he remembered.

'Oh Wonk!' Randy said aloud

He jumped up and scrambled to get changed; he grabbed his bag and ran for the door. He was late for school.

He pushed open the school entrance and charged towards Spanish class, turning a corner he ran into, none other than Bash Johnson.

'Look this little shoob thinks it's funny to charge into Bash!' Bash said to his gang

'Look Bash, I had a late night, I need to get to Spanish class. I don't have time for an argument.' Randy replied

'What! You want an argument!' Bash said oblivious to Randys answer

Bash walked over to Randy and picked him up by the back of his hoodie. He walked over to the bin and shoved Randy into the week old sandwiches and apple cores.

'Uugh Shnasty!' Randy Shouted

'He covered in food.' Bash said, stating the obvious

His gang walked away, leaving Randy on his own to get himself out of the trash can.

Present time:

'Oh that's why you're late. At least it wasn't a monster attack.' Howard stated

A broadcast came over Señora Jorges radio

"_Monster attacking New York!"_

'You had to say something, didn't you Howard?' Randy said

'New York though, can the sorcerers stankage even go that far?' Howard asked

'Don't know, but I'd better get to New York.' Randy said as he got his bag

'New York is miles away, what are you going to do? Get a bus? Walk?'

'I'm sure a few smoke bombs can get me there.'

The Nomicon started glowing violently.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm going.' Randy said to the Nomicon

Without bothering to open the book, Randy got up and walked over to Señora Jorge with his best excuse as to why he needed to leave, probably the excuse was that he felt really ill and that he was about to chuck.

'New York here I come.' Randy said to himself as he walked out of the classroom.


	2. Jake

**Let's carry on with this story. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, I might be nice and update earlier than next week. Might. Anyway, read on.**

**Jake**

'Yo Fu, what is it? I should be at school right now so it'd better be important.' Jake said

'It is important kid; an unidentified creature has been sighted in New York.' Fu Replied

'Unidentified? As in haven't got a good enough view to identify it, or no idea what it is?'

'The latter.'

'Wait, No idea what it is?'

'That's about right.'

'You're telling me this, why?'

'Young dragon, you should not question your duties.' Grandpa said

'What do you want me to do then, if I don't know what it is, I don't know what to look for.' Jake whined

'If it's an unknown creature, look for something that's out of place.' Fu said

Jake picked up his bag and made his way to the door of grandpas' shop.

'Something out of place in a bunch of magical creatures, easy.' Jake said to himself as he left for school.

Spud and Trixie were sat in class waiting for the lesson to start when Jake walked in. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Spud and Trixie stared at him with confusion.

'What's up Jakey?' Trixie asked

'I have to search for an unknown creature tonight. I don't even know what I'm looking for. Yet I still have to look.'

'What are you looking for?' spud questioned

Trixie and Jake stared at their friend with exhaustion, as if they have had this conversation before.

'Spud, he just said he has no idea what he's looking for, so he doesn't know what it looks like,' Trixie said

Spud just gave a confused look. Jake acted like it happened often, maybe it did.

'Anyway we'll help you search, just holler at us when you need it.' Trixie continued

'Thanks Trix, I'll need all the help I can get.' Jake answered

The day flew by and within no time at all Jake was in dragon form, soaring across the New York skyline, searching for suspicious activity, Spud and Trixie were skating beneath also looking around for the unknown creature. They had been searching since school had finished, they were getting nowhere. Jake landed in an alleyway, Spud and Trixie joined him.

'Dude, were not getting anywhere with the searchin'. Can't we just quit and go to bed?' Spud questioned

'We need to keep searching, we can't just quit, yo.' Trixie replied

'Were wasting time standing here, let's keep searching.' Jake agreed

The three friends set off on the search.

The sun rose in the distance, warm light cushioned the wakening city. Cars crowded the roads in the morning school rush; Jake meanwhile, was still searching for the creature, without his friends. Spud and Trixie had gone back to their houses at around 9:30. Unlike Jake, they weren't allowed to stay out all night. Jake; being the American dragon, was allowed. It was his duty to protect the magical realm. If the unidentified creature attacked some helpless pixie or leprechaun whilst he was in bed, that wouldn't be very dutiful.

The Am-Drag had been up all night searching for the creature, to no avail. Nothing unusual had happened. Well if you count breaking up a brownie and a leprechaun fight "not unusual". Nothing much happened. Other than Jake missing out on his much needed sleep. He was now late for school!

Then the creature appeared.

'Will you be my friend?' it bellowed


	3. Danny

**Hi guys, this chapters is a bit late (I haven't had any time to write, it's been wonk) but I've watched the newest episodes of Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja. They're SOO BRUCE! (I haven't had time to write but there is always time to watch Randy Cunningham.) Anyway, any ideas or quests the secret trio could go on? I want to make some chapters based on the readers' ideas and what you guys would want to see. Please write the basic idea in the reviews and I will message you if your idea sounds good (If I don't message you, it doesn't mean I don't like the idea. I'll probably message you about it soon enough! Also I just freaked out whilst watching the Common Wealth Games, in the 800M men's final, a runner was called Ricardo ****Cunningham****; I wanted him to qualify but he came 4****th****. Anyway, Read on, and enjoy the story!**

Danny

'I'm the box ghost!' Came a voice

'Not you again! I just put you in the Fenton portal, yesterday!' Came a slightly more annoyed voice

A young teen flew out the alleyway in pursuit of an invisible menace, the box ghost. He had snow white hair, messy, as if he hadn't brushed it when he got out of bed. He wore a black and white jumpsuit with a "D" logo on the centre, and nuclear green eyes that could stare daggers into anyone.

His hand started glowing a green color; the same as his eyes, and a plasma ball grew into existence in his palm. He looked around the open street. It was the early morning, no one was out to see a ghost on ghost fight, good thing too, they would probably run screaming, then jack Fenton; Dannys dad, would run outside, he would see a ghost fight, he would whip out the Fenton thermos and then Danny and the box ghost would end up thrown into the ghost portal like yesterdays trash. Danny shuddered at that thought.

Some movement in the corner of Dannys eye caught his attention. He threw his plasma ball in the direction of the movement.

'Ow!' Shouted The Box Ghost as he went flying into a wall. Danny cornered him. He got out the Fenton thermos for the fifth time this week.

'Box Ghost, can you just give me a break for one day?' Danny asked

'Never, whilst there are boxes in need, I won't rest!' the box ghost bellowed

Danny uncapped the thermos; a bright stream of light enveloped the box ghost . . .

Danny walked back home in succession, he had captured the box ghost, again, and was taking him back to the ghost portal, again. It was a vicious cycle. He walked through the door, literally. He phased right through it and once he was inside, turned back into Danny Fenton.

His superhero alter ego was a complete polarisation of his normal self, as a human his hair was pitch black and his eyes were icy blue, he wore a casual white shirt with a red circle in the centre, and some denim blue jeans. Either form he took, he always had bed head.

He walked down to the ghost portal located in the basement. Danny turned on the ghost portal, the spiral vortex of green flashed into existence before him. He pointed the thermos in the direction of the portal and turned it on the flow of white light illuminated the basement. It flowed into the ghost portal and shut off abruptly, the thermos was void of any ghost. This meant that the box ghost was now in the ghost zone, for now.

Danny trudged upstairs; he was too tired to stay up until it was time to leave for school. He still had an hour, which meant an hour of sleep. Danny walked into his room and flopped onto his bed. He was so tired as soon as he shut his eyes he was asleep, until. . .

'Do you want to be my friend?' Came a voice

Danny eyes snapped open, one ghost was annoying but two ghosts were pushing it.

'Can't you go home, Klemper? Give me another 10 minutes of sleep.' Danny groaned

'Do you want to be my friend?' Klemper pushed

'No, I don't want to be your friend. Now go away, I want sleep!'

That was it, Klemper left by floating through the ceiling.

'I'll leave him till later. What sort of damage can Klemper do?' He said to himself as he snuggled back into his quilt and drifted off to sleep, But I guess there is no rest for a hero because he woke up to his radio blaring an emergency report.

'_Giant monster attacking New York' _

Danny sat up and sighed. He got changed into his day clothes and grabbed his school bag.

'I'll sort this monster out and get to school on time.' Danny said as he left for New York.


End file.
